ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League/The Avengers/Kamen Rider crossover film
Heroes United! is a upcoming movie coming in 2020 or 2019 Plot The Justice League,Avengers and Kamen Riders team up when they come across Manhatten when Lex Luthor and other supervillains from DC Universe team up with the Avengers worst enemies,Kyodain. *Marvel: *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Mark Ruffalo as Dr.Bruce Banner/The Hulk *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Michelle Ryan as Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman *Yvonne Strahovski as Carol Danvers/Ms.Marvel *Gerald Butler as Simon Willaims/Wonder Man *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Ross Lynch as Daniel Rand/Iron Fist *Eliza Dushku as Greer Grant Nelson/Tigra *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Laura Vandervoort as Barbara"Bobb"Morse/Mockingbird *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson/Vision *Sam Witwer as Namor the Sub-Mariner *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Nathan Fillon as Dr.Hank Pym/Yellowjacket *Olga Kurylenko as Janet Van Dyne/Wasp *Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson/Agent Venom *Logan Miller as Sam Alexander/Nova *Catlin Taylor Love as Ava Ayala/White Tiger *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saladana as Gamora *Dave Bautsita as Drax The Destroyer *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Racoon *Vin Diesel as Groot *Karl Urban as James Logan Howitt/Wolverine *Sean Patrick Flanery as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Jordana Brewster as Elektra Natchios *Clive Owen as Frank Castle/The Punisher *Patrick Wilson as Reed Richards/Mr.Fantastic *Charlize Theron as Sue Storm/Invisible Woman *Garrett Hedlund as Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Jeffery Dean Morgan as Ben Grimm/The Thing *Billy Crudup as Noran Radd/Silver Surfer *Gina Gershon as Maya Lopez/Ronin *Lee Pace as James Montgomery Falsworth/Union Jack *Emily Vancamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Alan Tudyk as Scott Lang/Ant-Man II *Sebastain Stan as James Barnes/The Winter Soldier *Lucas Till as Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Sliver Sablinova/Sliver Sable *DC: *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman *Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Gal Gadot as Princess Diana/Wonder Woman *Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern 1 *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash *Jennifer Morrison as Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl *Armie Hammer as Ray Palmer/Atom *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/Black Canary *Lucas Grabeel as Connor Kent/Superboy *Teresa Palmer as Kara Kent/Supergirl *Mark Whalberg as Ted Grant/Wildcat *Adrianne Palicki as Zatanna Zataray *Idris Elba as John Stewart/Green Lantern 2 *Daniel Craig as Jim Corragin/The Spectre *Oded Fehr as Kent Nelson/Dr.Fate *Avan Jogia as Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle *Radha Mitchell as Jennifer Lynn Hayden/Jade Scott *Holly Valance as Beatriz Bonilla/Fire *Elisa Cuthbert as Tora Olafsdotter/Ice *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper/Red Arrow *Matt Boomer as Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern 3 *Alan Ricthicson as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Hugh Jackman as Vic Sage/The Question *Ashley Scott as Helena Kyle/Huntress *Laurie Holden as Boodikka *Joesph-Gordon Levvit as John Robin Blake/Nightwing *Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood *Lyndsey Fonseca as Barbara Gordon/Oracle *Logan Lerman as Dick Grayson/Robin *Amber Heard as Stephanie Brown/Batgirl *Daniel Craig as Jim Corrigan/The Spectre *Elizabeth Banks as Karen Starr/Power Girl *Edward Norton as Ray Palmer/Atom *Freema Agyeman as Mari Jiwe McCabe/Vixen *Tamoh Penikett as Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Lena Headey as Barda Free/Big Barda *Alex Pettyfer as Bart Allen/Impulse *Scott Adkins as Shazam *Tyrese Gibson as John Henry Irons/Steel *Liam Hemsworth as Orion *Kamen Riders: *Masaya Kikwada as Takeshi Hongo/Ichigo *Takahiro Fujimoto as Hayato Ichimonji/Nigo *Hirofumi Tanaka as Shiro Kazami/V3 *Takayuki Masuda as Yuki Jolt/Riderman *Isshin Chiba as Keisuke Jin/X *Koji Tobe as Daisuke/Amazon *Hideo Ishikawa as Shigeru Jo/Stronger *Hiroaki Murakami as Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider *Shunsuke Takasugi as Kazuya Oki/Super-1 *Shun Sugata as Ryo Murasame/ZX *Tetsuo Kurata as Kotaro Minami/Black/Black RX *Shin Ishikawa as Shin Kazamatsuri/Shin *Kou Domon as Masaru Aso/ZO *Yuta Mochizuki as Kouji Segawa/J *Joe Odagirl as Yuusuke Godai/Kuuga * Toshiki Kashu as Shouichi Tsugami/Agito *Jun Kaname as Makato Hikawa/G3 *Yusuke Tomoi as Ryo Ashihara/Gills *Ryo Karato as Shiro Mikzuki *Momosuke Mitzutani as Shinji Tatsumi/Ryuki *Takamasa Suga as Shinji Kido/Knight *Takeshi Kimura as Masashi Sudo/Scissors *Ryohei Odai as Shuichi Kitaoka/Zolda *Hassei Takano as Miyuki Tezuka/Raia *Satoshi Ichijo as Jun Shibaura/Gai *Takashi Hagino as Takeshi Asakura/Ouja *Jun Takatsuki as Satoru Tojo/Tiger *Takashi Hyuga as Mitsuru Sano/Imperer *Natsuki Kato as Miho Kirishima/Femme *Arthur Kuroda as Itsuro Takamizawa/Verde *Takatsugi Iwama as Hirohiko Sato/Ryuga *Junichi Mizuno as Hajime Nakamura/Alternative *Kento Handa as Takumi Inui/Faiz *Kouhei Murakami as Masato Kusaka/Kaixa *Atsushi Harada as Shuji Mihara/Delta *Peter Ho as Leo/Psyga *Masayuki Izumi as Yuji Kiba/Orga *Takayuki Tsubaki as Kazuma Kenzaki/Blade *Hironari Amano as Sakuya Tachibana/Garren *Ryoji Morimoto as Hajime Aikawa/Chalice *Takahiro Hojo as Mutsuki Kamijou/Leangle *Yuuki Kuroda as Junichi Kaito/Glaive *Takao Sugiura as Shin Magaki/Lance *Yoko Mitsuya as Natsumi Miwa/Larc *Shigeki Hosokawa as Hitoshi Hidaka/Hibiki *Jouji Shibue as Iori Izumi/Ibuki *Kenji Matsuda as Tohki *Shingo Kawaguchi as Tomizo Todayama/Todoroki *Katsumi Shingo as Saekae Saeki/Sabaki *Makoto Ito as Daisuke Danda/Danki *Kazuya Nakai as Eiki *Reiko Kataoka as Shuki *Nana Akiyama as Akira/Amaki *Hiro Mizushima as Souji Tendou/Kabuto *Hidenori Tokuyama as Sou Yaguruma//KickHopper *Kazuki Kato as Daisuke Kazama/Drake *Yusuke Yamamoto as Tsurugi Kamishiro/Sasword *Yuuki Sato as Arata Kagami/Gatack *Masato Uchiyama as Shun Kageyama/PunchHopper *Musashi as Issel Kurosaki/Caucasus *Mitsuki Koga as Tetsuki Yamato/Ketaros *Tomohisa Yuge as Masato Mishima/TheBee *Katsuya Kobayashi as Hidenari Oda/Hercus *Toshihiko Seki as Momotaros/Den-O Sword *Koji Yusa as Urataros/Den-O Rod *Masaki Terosoma as Kinotaros/Den-O Ax *Kenichi Suzumura as Ryutaros/Den-O Gun *Shin-ichiro Miki as Sieg/Den-O Wing *Takeru Satoh as Ryotaro Nogami/Den-O Liner Yuichi Nakamura as Yuto Sakurai/Zerones *Dori Sakurada as Kotaro Nogami/New Den-O *Koji Seto as Wataru Kurenai/Kiva *Keisuke Kato as Keisuke Nago/Ixa *Kouhei Takeda as Otoya Kurenai/Dark Kiva/Proto-Ixa *Shouma Yamamoto as Taiga Nobori/Saga *Masahiro Inoue as Tsukasa Kadoya/Decade *Kimito Totani as Daiki Kaito/Diend *Kanna Mori as Natsumi Hikari/Kiva-la *Renn Kiriyama /Masaki Suda as Shortaro Hidari/Phillp/Double *Minehiro Kinomoto as Ryu Terui/Accel *Koji Kikkawa as Sokichi Narumi/Skull *Mitsursu Matsuoka as Katsumi Daido/Eternal *Shu Wantanabe as Eiji Hino/OOO *Asaya Kimijima as Shintaro Goto/Birth *Hiroaki Iwanaga as Akira Date/Proto-Birth *Atsushi Arai as Michal Minato/Aqua *Sota Fukushi as Gentaro Kisaragi/Fourze *Erina Mano as Nadeshiko Misaki/Nadeshiko *Ryo Yoshizawa as Ryusei Sakuta/Meteor *Shunya Shiraishi as Haruto Souma/Wizard *Tasuku Nagase as Kyosuke Nitoh/Beast *Erina Nakayama as Mayu Inamori/Mage *Shinta Soma as Yuzuru Iijima/Mage *Shingo Kawaguchi as Masahiro Yamamoto/Mage *Sano Gaku as Kota Sakuraba/Gaim *Yuta Kobayashi as Kaito Kumon/Baron *Mahiro Takasugi as Mitsuzane Kureshima/Ryugen *Yuki Kubota as Takatora Kureshima/Zangetsu/Zangetsu-Shin *Ryo Masuda as Hideyasu Jonouchi/Gridon *Atsushi Shiramata as Ryoji Hase/Kurokage *Metal Yoshida as Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Bravo *Minami Tsukui as Yoko Minato/Malika *Tsunori Aoki as Ryoma Sengoku/Duke Kazuki Namioka as Locker Dealer Sid/Sigurd Rikiya Koyama as Blood Gaim *Villains: *Bryan Cranston as Lex Luthor *Daniel-Day Lewis as Brainiac *David Tennant as Edward Nigma/The Riddler *Sebasitan Roche as Baron Zemo *Charlize Theron as Amora The Enchantress *Nathan Jones as Skurge The Executioner *Tim Roth as Emil Blonskey/The Abombanation *Terrence Howard as Calvin Carr/Chemistro *Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer/Crimson Dynamo *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Tom Hardy as Bane *Marion Colltirard as Miranda Tate/Taila Al's Ghul *Michael Shannon as General Zod *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn/The Dark Archer *Kelly Hu as China White *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Maggie Grace as Lesile Wills/Livewire *Norman Reedus as Mick Rory/Heatwave *Trica Helfer as Doris Zeul/Giganta *Michael Rowe as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Michael Jai White as Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Josh Dumahal as John Corben/Metallo *Christopher Eccleston as Malekeith The Accursed *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn/Green Goblin *Michael C.Hall as Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus *Paul Giamatti as Aleksei Sytsevich/The Rhino *Michael Weatherly as The Joker *Hayden Christensen as Eddie Brock Jr./Anti-Venom *Ben Kingsley as Trevor Slattery/The Mandarin *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian/Firebrand *Matthew Fox as Flint Marko/Sandman *Rhys Ifans as Dr.Curt Connnors/Lizard *Tommy Lee Jones as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Mickey Rourke as Ivan Vanko/Whiplash *Jamie Foxx as Max Dillion/Electro *Adam Baldwin as Gardfied Lynns/Firefly *Robin Shou as Sin Tzu *Kathryn Winnick as Barbara Minevra/Cheetah *Mark Strong as Sinstero *Matt Damon as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Bridget Regan as Circe *Eric Bana as Ares *Willie Garson as Winslow Schott/Toyman